Vodka
by stavros3
Summary: Al estar ebrio, te das cuenta de cuan corta es la vida, de cuán fácil una persona puede hacer contacto con otra y de cuán difícil es contenerte a hacer las cosas que se te ocurren en ese momento. ONE SHOT. Yaoi. Sasunaru. Lemon.


**_Autor._** Hola! Espero les guste este ONE SHOT que recien he escrito. Le puse mucha fuerza y energia al lemon, espero que les encante xd

No dire mas, a leer!

O si, diré algo mas. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi. La idea si es mía xd

* * *

><p><strong><em>V <em>**

**_O _**

**_D_**

**_ K_**

**_A_**

_¿Por qué esperar?_

Es increíble cuán rápido una persona se puede hacer amiga de otra si es que existe alcohol de por medio.

No solo es increíble, sino que casi es mágico, porque ese tipo de desarrollo en la amistad no se da con tanta facilidad en la vida diaria. Pero una noche, con algunas copas de más, y ya eres inseparable con la persona que hayas escogido.

Yo estoy en las nubes ahora mismo. Recuerdo que solo vine para relajarme porque recién me han despedido de mi trabajo. Estaba enfurecido, encabronado, y estaba decidido a que mañana volvería a la oficina de mi jefe y le daría un puñete que nunca olvidaría. Pero me tomé la copa de vodka que había pedido y ya me sentí más en onda.

Vi a un rubio al otro lado del bar y me gustó. Luego pensé que los chicos como ese no se fijan en alguien como yo. Él estaba muy bien arreglado, y creo que estaba con amigos. Yo estaba bastante despeinado, con la camisa arrugada y la corbata fuera de lugar. No le di más importancia.

Pedí otra ronda y la tomé rápidamente. No podía esperar para estar ebrio. Luego pedí otra, y creo que después de esa, otra más. No sé cuantas tomé, no estoy muy seguro en este momento, pero solo sé que estaba en otro mundo, bastante rápido. Así es como el vodka funciona.

Lo único malo de tomar es que también te da ganas de ir al baño. Me paro y espero que nadie tome mi lugar, y que, cuando vuelva, aun siga libre. Le pregunto al barman en donde están los servicios higiénicos y me indica con su mano. Solo al pararme me doy cuenta que mi cabeza ya está dando muchas vueltas. Camino sin tratar de chocar a las personas, pero es inútil, no solo porque ya estoy en un estado etílico considerable, sino que también está bastante lleno el establecimiento.

Llego al baño y me dirijo a uno de los inodoros, en donde orino muchísimo. Salgo y veo al rubio en el que me fijé hace poco más de media hora. Dudo un rato. ¿Es él? Hay muchísimos rubios en la ciudad, pero hay algo en este que es diferente. Este si es un rubio natural, por eso es que sé que es él.

Al estar ebrio, te das cuenta de cuan corta es la vida, de cuán fácil una persona puede hacer contacto con otra y de cuán difícil es contenerte a hacer las cosas que se te ocurren en ese momento.

- Hola, soy Sasuke – le digo.

Me mira y primero se asusta por la manera tan directa en la que me presento. Luego se ríe.

- Soy Naruto, mucho gusto.

Es tan lindo. Es increíble que me haya respondido. Y ahora sé que se llama Naruto.

- ¿Quieres bailar, Naruto?

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, en especial porque en un bar no se baila, y esto no es una discoteca. Me doy cuenta de lo dicho pero no me siento como tonto, estoy ebrio, nunca me siento como un tonto, sino como el hombre más _cool_ sobre la faz de la tierra.

Se ríe otra vez. Puedo ver sus dientes perfectos. O quizá no lo son, no lo sé, estoy borracho.

- Claro, Sasuke.

Me toma de la mano y salimos del baño, hacia la barra. Me toma un poco de tiempo para darme cuenta que… ¡me ha tomado de la mano! ¡Estamos tomados de la mano!

Pide un trago y se lo toma de una sola vez, como si también quisiera estar ebrio de una vez. Luego nos dirigimos a una de las mesas.

Me presenta a los amigos con los que estuvo hace rato, con los cuales yo lo vi desde el otro lado. Me dice los nombres y nos damos de la mano, pero no recuerdo ninguno. Solo me repito en la cabeza que no debo olvidarme que se llama Naruto, ya me ha pasado antes que, cuando he estado ebrio, he llamado a las personas por otros nombres o incluso no sabía cómo llamarlas.

- ¿No querías bailar, Sasuke? – me pregunta, y sin esperar mi respuesta, pone sus brazos sobre mi cuello y me enrolla, mientras empieza a moverse lentamente, como si estuviera bailando una balada. Le sigo la corriente.

Estamos así, y sus amigos no dicen nada. De hecho, nadie en el bar dice nada.

- Te vi desde hace rato. Estaba esperando a que te acercaras, y no lo hiciste – me dice a oído – menos mal que nos encontramos en el baño.

Lo tomo de la cintura y trato de seguir el compás de cuál sea la canción que está tocando en su cabeza en ese momento. Siento su cuerpo junto al mío y la excusa que me pongo es que la gente ebria hace cosas como esta.

* * *

><p>Me he reído bastante tiempo de lo que estaba contando Naruto y sus amigos. No puedo dar testimonio de lo que estén contando, porque estoy hecho mierda debido al alcohol. Tome unas copas mas y ya no me doy cuenta de lo que hago o digo. No sé en qué momento sus amigos se fueron, y nos quedamos los dos solos. No recuerdo siquiera si se despidieron, y no me interesa en lo absoluto.<p>

- ¿En dónde vives, Sasuke? – me pregunta Naruto, también con la voz graciosa y con la mirada perdida.

- Yo te llevo – le digo, y lo tomo de la mano y salimos del bar rápidamente.

Paro a un taxi y le indico mi dirección. Se lo repito unas tres veces, para saber si es que me escucho claramente. En realidad soy yo el que no me escucho con claridad.

Naruto apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo poso mi cabeza sobre su cabeza y creo que me quedo dormido por un minuto. Y llegamos. El taxista me avisa que ya estamos aquí y veo y, en efecto, ya estamos en el parque que le indiqué.

Bajamos y le pago al taxista. Busco mis llaves en el bolsillo y me alegro al encontrarlas. Con dificultad nos sujetamos uno al otro para no caer, mientras nos dirigimos a mi puerta para poder entrar.

- Lo siento por el desorden – le digo, prendiendo las luces y viendo que está hecho un desastre.

- No te preocupes – dice – no prendas las luces, que me hieren los ojos.

Las apago y lo tomo de la mano una vez más esa noche, guiándolo. Nos tropezamos una vez y luego otra vez, hasta que caemos en mi sofá de la sala.

- Ya no puedo más, estoy demasiado cansado – dice Naruto, echándose en el sofá, mientras yo aun me quedo parado. Pero me echo encima de él.

- ¿Estás tan cansado? – le pregunto, chocando nuestras frentes.

- Supongo que no – susurra, y veo a través de la oscuridad esa sonrisa que vi en el baño más temprano en la noche.

Nos besamos por primera vez. Pruebo sus labios y pruebo todo el licor que hemos tomado. Nos besamos y no tenemos miedo de hacer ruido. Escucho el chocar de nuestros besos y me alegro de haberme mudado de la casa de mis padres a un apartamento personal hace solo un mes.

Todo es tan confuso. Al siguiente instante Naruto esta que me quita la camisa y yo le quito su remera. Y nos seguimos besando, mientras nuestros torsos desnudos se frotan entre ellos, compartiendo el poco calor que esta noche de invierno permite que tengan. Pero tampoco sentimos frio alguno, estamos demasiado ebrios.

No despegamos nuestros labios. Naruto busca el cierre de mi pantalón con ambas manos y, con cuidado, lo baja. Yo me lo bajo de una vez y hago lo mismo con su pantalón. Ahora lo único que separa a nuestros miembros son los molestos bóxers. Pero no importa, porque claramente sentimos las erecciones crecientes el uno del otro. Y no nos despegamos del beso.

Decido bajar hacia el cuello. Y decido dejar esas marcas que haces con la boca y que son molestas a la mañana siguiente. Si, escucho sus gemidos y lo hago más fuerte. Decido ir mas bajo aun, a sus pezones. Los toco y los estrujo con ambas manos y lambo de ellos. Segundos luego estoy en el abdomen, zona bastante sensible, incluso haciendo que Naruto se arquee. Estoy tan cerca.

Y llego frente a lo esperado. Agarro el bóxer de los costados y lo bajo con lentitud, tratando de recordar incluso el olor de este momento. Pero sé que no lo recordaré mañana, de todas formas.

Tomo toda la longitud de su falo con mi mano. Escucho como suelta un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores cuando lo hago. Voy de arriba abajo por toda la corteza, primero de forma lenta y subiendo el ritmo de forma periódica. Supongo que esto es un poco mas mecánico, razón por la cual me puedo dar cuenta con claridad de lo que estoy haciendo.

- Sigue, Sasuke, sigue – dice Naruto desde arriba. Es como si me hubiera leído la mente, estaba pidiendo que dijera mi nombre (o que aun se acordara de él).

Sigo obedeciendo. Entonces me doy cuenta que está por venirse, o sea correrse. Quiero decir: eyacular. No puedo dejar que eso pase. Por eso paro de masturbarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunta. Yo subo hacia su rostro y le doy otro beso.

- Esta vez es tu turno – le digo.

Entiende y se para. Yo también me paro. No se queda parado mucho tiempo, se pone de rodillas, porque es su turno. Me baja el bóxer, pero con rapidez, no con delicadeza, como yo lo hice. Se mete a la boca mi miembro y estremezco.

- Ten cuidado con los dientes, Naruto.

Comienza y yo voy llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás del delirio. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que estaba que lo hacía muy lento, así que tomé su cabeza y empecé a llevarlo de adelante hacia atrás con más velocidad. Solo podía escuchar cómo se atragantaba, porque seguro mi pene llegaba hasta alguna parte de su garganta. Ya estoy al punto de acabar, pero no puedo dejar que esto se quede así. Entonces recuerdo que no tengo condones.

- ¿Tienes algún condón, Naruto? – le pregunto.

- Si, en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – responde, aun recuperando el aliento.

Busco su pantalón entre la oscuridad y lo encuentro. Busco y finalmente encuentro dos condones en su bolsillo trasero. Solo hará falta uno.

- ¿Quieres usar el cuarto? – pregunto, tratando de ser amable, aunque es muy tarde, porque ya hice que se ahogara con mi miembro en su boca.

- Aquí está bien – responde.

Se sube al sofá y se pone en cuatro, o la posición del perrito, no sé cómo le digan. Supongo que esa es la posición que le gusta. Me pongo el condón. Meto un dedo dentro de su entrada. Es bastante estrecho. Incluso me duele el dedo cuando lo meto. Pero no importa.

No sé si está listo, pero meto un segundo dedo. Gime del dolor, pero le digo que ya falta poco, que se calme. Trato de estirar lo más posible su ano antes de poder penetrarlo.

Creo que está listo. Poso mi glande en su entrada y lo hago entrar con cuidado. Creo que fue con cuidado, o quizá fui un poco salvaje, no puedo decir. Naruto gimió muy fuerte, pero le digo que la peor parte ya pasó, lo que sigue es mucho más placentero. Mentí.

Lo introduzco más y mi pene está siendo apachurrado por su entrada tan estrecha. Tengo que recordar que duele cuando lo hacen, así que soy cuidadoso.

Una vez que mis testículos tocan sus glúteos es cuando decido que es tiempo de que empiece la acción. Saco con cuidado pero solo para volver a ingresar con más fuerza. Lo hago una y otra vez, mientras escucho como Naruto gime al punto de gritos mientras pronuncia mi nombre muchas veces. Yo toco su espalda y sus nalgas con fuerza. Las estrujo y las masajeo mientras sigo con el entra y sale.

- Cambiemos de posición – me dice entre gemidos.

Se quita mi pene de su ano y me dice que me eche. Ya entiendo. Me echo en el sofá y él se para encima mío. Con su mano sujeta mi erección y con cuidado la dirige hacia su trasero, en donde, prácticamente, se sienta. No pude evitar gemir yo también. Se va introduciendo mas y mas y puedo ver, por la luz del exterior, su rostro de placer. Esta con los ojos cerrados, con la frente sudada y mordiéndose los labios. Esa visión me excita más.

Empieza a subir y bajar, todo el tiempo con la boca abierta, sin reprimir palabras como "sigue así", "más duro" o "me encanta". Agarro mi miembro con su mano y lo masturbo por segunda vez. Siento como su entrada se va contrayendo, eso significa que él ya está a punto de eyacular. Pues que lo suelte todo.

Suelta un fuerte gemido de placer, mientras todo su semen cae en mi abdomen, incluso llegando hasta mi cuello y barbilla. La contracción de su entrada es demasiada, así que yo también eyaculo dentro de él (técnicamente, porque está el condón de por medio).

Se echa sobre mí, sobre su semen, y me da un beso. Luego posa su cabeza en mi pecho, aun con mi erección dentro de él.

- Me alegra haberte conocido… - dice, antes de quedarse dormido. Y antes de que yo me quede dormido también.

* * *

><p>Abro los ojos y el dolor de cabeza me inunda. Incluso me duelen los ojos, así de fuerte es el dolor de cabeza.<p>

¿Qué mierda pasó ayer?

¿Y este chico, que hace encima de mí?

Ya lo recuerdo. No recuerdo muy bien su nombre…

¡Naruto! Claro, se llama así, me lo estuve repitiendo durante mucho rato, parece que funcionó, me lo memoricé.

Lo muevo con cuidado de encima de mí con cuidado de no despertarlo. Parece que nada lo despertará, está casi desmayado. Toco su cuello para saber si aun tiene pulso (o sea, si sigue vivo). No puedo evitar notar todas las marcas que tiene en el cuello. Seguro me odiará.

Me pongo mi bóxer y la camisa encima. Decido hacer el desayuno antes de que se despierte. Lo miro en el sofá y pienso en cuantas veces ha pasado algo así. En mi caso, han sido solo un par de veces. Conoces a un extraño y decides tener sexo con él. Pero este chico es distinto. Mejor no me engaño, no hay nada distinto en él, pero yo quiero que haya algo distinto en él.

Preparo el café. Veo la hora. Once de la mañana. Ya no me interesa, no tengo trabajo.

Naruto se va despertando. Se mueve de un lado a otro. Yo saco las tazas, sirvo el café, y me dirijo hacia el sofá.

- Ya despierta, Naruto – le digo – he traído café.

Me escucha y también, como yo cuando me desperté, se debe preguntar qué mierda hace acá.

- Sasuke.

Recuerda mi nombre. Me han llamado con otros nombres cuando se despiertan, quizá este chico si es diferente.

- Toma – le digo, pasándole la taza. Se para con cuidado, agarra su remera para taparse su entrepierna y, con cuidado, toma la taza. – Esta caliente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – me pregunta.

- Las once – le respondo.

- ¡¿Qué? – grita, sorprendido, casi botando su café caliente (estaba desnudo, es peligroso). – ¡Me tengo que ir!

Se tiene que ir. ¿Quizá podríamos conocernos mejor? Al parecer no es tan diferente a los demás…

Se pone sus ropas con rapidez, súper nervioso al saber qué hora es.

- ¡Tenía que estar en el hospital a las nueve! – dice mientras se pone sus zapatillas.

No pudo evitar excusa mejor. Quizá ahora diga que su abuelita está a punto de morir. No importa, yo también he usado esa excusa, todos la hemos usado.

Se para y se va hacia la puerta. Yo solo me quedo en el sofá.

- Espera… - dice, antes de abrir la puerta - … Sasuke, dame tu número de celular.

Me paro del sofá, no tan apurado como él, y se lo dicto, viendo como él lo apunta en su móvil.

- Lo siento, soy un interno en el hospital.

Muy, muy buena pensada excusa.

- No te preocupes, entiendo – le digo, tratando de sonar animado, pero en realidad triste de saber que no es diferente a los demás. En serio quería que fuese diferente.

Cuídate, Sasuke.

Antes de abrir la puerta, me da un beso en los labios. El beso del adiós, me repito. Es solo para no hacerme sentir mal.

Veo televisión mientras recapitulo todo lo que ha pasado la noche anterior.

Debí haberlo detenido. Ahora ya se ha ido, y él no me dio su teléfono. Creo que hay una razón para eso.

Me llega un mensaje de texto. Probablemente sea de la compañía de teléfonos. Pero aun soy tonto, aun tengo esperanza de que sea de Naruto. ¡Si solo fue una noche! ¡Solo sexo!

Abro el mensaje.

_Me metí en problemas por tu culpa. Me mandaron a casa, perdí el día. Pero no importa. ¿Qué tal si cenamos en Ichiraku, el restaurante del centro?_

Sonrió al mirar el mensaje. Era diferente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autor.<strong>_ Espero les haya gustado!

Ya saben, un review y el mundo sera mejor XD

Y esto no sera lo ultimo que lean de mi...

GRACIAS!


End file.
